A primeira vez de um bruxo
by Rufus Ramires
Summary: Jovens e com os sentimentos e a sexualidade à flor da pele, nossos bruxinhos começam a experimentar o sabor delicioso do fruto proibido, atividade esta que não requer magia ou encantamentos, apenas o dom do corpo e da sedução.


**A primeira vez de um bruxo**

UM FORTE E REFULGENTE RAIO DE SOL entrava por uma pequena fresta existente na cortina do aposento e ia incidir diretamente no rosto do adormecido rapaz, que jazia deitado sobre seu leito, despertando-o prematuramente de seu pesado sono e obrigando-o a sentar-se na cama, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava os olhos com as mãos, a fim de melhorar sua visão do ambiente.

Harry tateou pela mesinha de cabeceira a seu lado, procurando por seus óculos que, após devidamente colocados, lhe permitiram verificar que se encontrava sozinho em um dos quartos d'A Toca – a cama de seu amigo e anfitrião, Rony, estava vazia. O jovem tentou ajeitar os cabelos com as mãos, mas desistiu rapidamente, ao perceber que era uma luta perdida.

Após vestir-se e realizar sua higiene matinal, o bruxo resolveu descer até a cozinha para verificar onde estavam os demais habitantes da casa. Havia chegado no dia anterior, algum tempo depois do funeral de Alvo Dumbledore, e ficaria hospedado com os amigos até o casamento de Gui e Fleur, o que ocorreria dali a poucos dias, indo em seguida para a casa dos Dursley, onde deveria aguardar até atingir a maioridade bruxa, com dezessete anos.

No caminho para a escada, que o levaria ao andar inferior, passou pela porta do quarto de Gina, que estava ligeiramente entreaberta, e pôde perceber que a menina se encontrava sentada em sua cama, mas achou melhor não se reter no local.

— Harry! – a voz da bruxinha se fez ouvir quando o garoto já avançara alguns passos após a entrada do dormitório.

— S-sim? – respondeu, retornando até a porta semicerrada, sem no entanto tocá-la.

— Entre Harry! Não há ninguém lá embaixo.

Com certa resistência, ele empurrou a porta até que pudesse visualizar inteiramente o interior do aposento, permanecendo em sua soleira. Gina estava sentada à beira de sua cama, com as duas pernas esticadas e a saia levantada até a altura das coxas, tinha algodões colocados entre os dedos dos pés, acabara de pintar as unhas com um tom vermelho muito vivo e esperava que secassem. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, brilhosos e muito bem penteados, atingindo até o meio de suas costas, e seu olhar denotava um tom de desafio, a marca registrada de seu temperamento forte.

— N-não há ninguém? – repetiu boquiaberto com a cena que vislumbrava – O-onde estão todos?

— Mamãe foi comprar as vestes para Gui usar no casamento, e levou Rony e Hermione com ela, para opinarem. – seu olhar mediu o ex-namorado de cima a baixo, enquanto falava, dando uma rápida mordidela no lábio inferior ao concluir o exame – Os outros foram trabalhar.

— B-bem, vou descer para tomar café, então! – o garoto não conseguia parar de gaguejar.

— Sente-se um pouco aqui ao meu lado, Harry! – disse, ignorando a frase dita pelo outro e olhando fixamente no fundo de seus olhos.

— Hein? Não, obrigado. Vou descer e...

— Está com medo de mim? – seu queixo e nariz empinaram um pouco além do normal, a fim de dar um tom mais desafiador às suas palavras. Gina era um ano mais nova que ele e, em breve, completaria dezesseis anos, mas já há algum tempo desenvolvera um belo corpo de mulher, tendo o seu comportamento bastante adiantado também, no que concerne a relacionamentos amorosos.

— C-claro que não! – a gagueira já estava se tornando normal para ele – É que... estamos sozinhos e...

— Não se preocupe, não vou atacar você! – disse, alisando com uma das mãos, o espaço na cama existente a seu lado e que deveria ser ocupado pelo outro – Sente-se aqui!

Harry, obedientemente, avançou em direção à menina, tendo o cuidado de antes escancarar a porta, e sentou-se lentamente no local indicado pela bruxinha, deixando o maior espaço possível entre os dois. É incrível como as mulheres, mesmo as de pouca idade, conseguem com que os homens sempre façam exatamente o que elas desejam, manipulando-os com palavras que atinjam seu ego ou que abalem sua autoconfiança.

— Viu? Não aconteceu nada! – disse a espevitada menina e, ao perceber que este olhava fixamente para seus pés, completou – Alguma coisa errada?

— Não! Claro que não! É que... nunca tinha visto seus pezinhos... são... muito bonitos!

Aparentemente encantada com o termo "pezinhos" utilizado pelo menino, a ruivinha deixou escapar um delicioso sorriso e, levantando as duas pernas enquanto girava habilmente seu corpo, colocou-as sobre o colo do rapaz, ao mesmo tempo em que apanhava sua varinha, que estava depositada sobre um travesseiro e, apontando-a para os próprios pés, murmurou um feitiço que atirou longe os chumaços de algodão que ali estavam.

— Não sabia que gostava de pés! – disse enquanto mexia os dedos dos seus – É algum fetiche?

— O que? – respondeu Harry, muito perturbado, sentia que suas orelhas pegavam fogo, mas era muito bom sentir as pernas da caçulinha Weasley em contato com seu corpo. Não sabia exatamente o que queria dizer aquela palavra "fetiche" que a outra usou, aliás, em toda a história, as mulheres sempre amadureceram muito mais cedo que os homens, isto é um fato, talvez por isso ocorra delas sentirem atração por homens mais velhos: devem preferir uma pessoa que entenda o que elas querem e estão dizendo.

Mas, voltando ao casal, Harry passou a olhar aquelas pernas de uma pele muito limpa e sem sardas, apesar do tom bastante claro, desde a metade de suas coxas, que era a partir de onde estavam à mostra, nem muito fartas nem muito esquálidas, passando por seus joelhos perfeitos, a barriga das pernas bem torneada e as canelas não muito finas, até chegar aos seus pés. É sabido que as mulheres européias possuem pés muito grandes e disformes, mas Gina era uma exceção: os seus não eram miúdos, mas apresentavam uma proporção lógica em relação à sua altura, eram ligeiramente magros, mas não demonstravam curvaturas ou joanetes que lhe prejudicassem a beleza, seus dedos eram longos e finos, com o segundo dedo ligeiramente maior que o dedão, e suas unhas bem aparadas e pintadas davam o destaque ideal – sim, seus pés eram lindos. Harry levantou sua mão para acariciá-los, mas imobilizou-se repentinamente, ao recuperar a razão após aquela breve viagem que realizara.

— Pode tocá-los! – ofereceu a menina, percebendo o momento de indecisão do outro.

Apesar de ter passado por sua cabeça a idéia de inventar uma desculpa qualquer para evitar aquele contato e sair daquele quarto o mais rápido possível, Harry resolveu dar uma chance a si mesmo e aproveitar aquela oportunidade tão inusitada que lhe era oferecida. Baixou lentamente sua mão até tocar a pele delicada e macia do peito dos pés, escorregou-a suavemente até atingir os dedos, onde fechou a palma de sua mão em seu contorno e, em seguida, continuou a escorregar sua mão delicadamente até a parte inferior daquela dádiva de Merlin, parando brevemente naquele local de pele mais enrugada e realizando pequenos gestos em círculos, como uma espécie de massagem. Quando se preparava para iniciar o trajeto de volta da sua carícia, olhou para o rosto da jovem, só então percebendo que esta mantinha os olhos fechados, e disse:

— Gina, outro dia... no enterro do professor Dumbledore...

— Quando você me dispensou? – seus olhos cor de mel, bem abertos agora, brilharam.

— Sinto muito, se você ficou chateada comigo. É que não quero que nenhum mal lhe aconteça... por minha causa... – neste momento, suas mãos já se encontravam na altura dos joelhos da outra, após terem percebido, e se deliciado, com os pelinhos quase invisíveis detectados durante o trajeto.

Repentinamente, a menina retirou as pernas do colo do rapaz e dobrou-as sob seu próprio corpo, então, retirou decididamente os óculos dele, com uma das mãos, depositando-os cuidadosamente sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e colocou a seguir, seu antebraço na parte posterior do pescoço do outro e, aproximando seu rosto do dele, falou:

— Eu te amo, Harry! – disse muito séria e visivelmente emocionada, seus cabelos lisos e finos caíram para frente, cobrindo seu peito – E vou ser sempre sua, estejamos namorando ou não, assim como eu sei que você também será sempre meu, esteja onde estiver.

E dita estas palavras, fechou os olhos e colou seus lábios aos de Harry num longo e apaixonado beijo, mas não era um beijo comum, tanto um como outro sorviam ao máximo toda a saliva que conseguiam absorver do companheiro, entrelaçando suas línguas num frenesi descontrolado, alternando pequenas mordidelas nos lábios, enquanto a ruivinha, sentando-se de lado no colo do amado, passeava desenfreadamente com suas duas mãos pelos cabelos e pescoço do outro e, este, abraçava e acariciava a finíssima cintura da amante.

Então, liberando-se por um momento daquele interminável beijo, a espevitada ruivinha virou-se de frente para seu parceiro, colocando uma de suas pernas de cada lado das pernas do outro, e sentando novamente em seu colo, só que desta vez de frente para ele, arrancou-lhe a camisa com uma destreza impressionante, passando a acariciar-lhe o peito, enquanto retornava a beijá-lo fervorosamente.

Após alguns segundos naquela troca de carícias alucinante, Harry, que massageava com grande habilidade as duas coxas da menina, totalmente à mostra após a ultima posição que esta adotara, sentiu um certo arrependimento por estar fazendo aquilo sob o teto dos Weasley e disse, ofegante:

— Gina... espere um pouco... isto é perigoso... alguém pode chegar e...

— Não se preocupe, meu amor! – disse ela, enquanto passava as duas mãos pelos lábios e rosto do rapaz, seus cabelos cor-de-fogo agora todo desarrumados e caindo defronte seu rosto – Fui eu quem abriu sua cortina para que você acordasse e me encontrasse aqui, ninguém vai chegar tão cedo, hoje eu vou me entregar a você... É assim que eu quero que seja!

E, inesperadamente, a garota que apresentava o rosto bastante rosado devido ao sangue que circulava rapidamente por todo o seu corpo, levantou os dois braços, cruzando-os por sobre o peito e, agarrando selvagemente a própria camisa, arrancou-a com grande habilidade pela cabeça, jogando-a longe e deixando seus seios à mostra logo à frente do rosto do bruxinho.

Harry olhou incrédulo para aquele delicioso par de protuberâncias do tamanho e formato de pêras apontando para o céu, e passou a alimentar-se fervorosamente daquela fonte de prazer. Gina soltava pequenos gritinhos de deleite, enquanto continuava a acariciar os cabelos do outro, até que resolveu colocar suas mãos sobre as do parceiro e direcionou-as para as suas nádegas. Harry passou então a massagear aquelas duas saliências por sob a saia da menina, enquanto continuava a saciar um de seus desejos há muito contidos, estava extremamente excitado, e temia que esse fato pudesse ser percebido pela amada, mas, como se tivesse usado de legilimência para ler seus pensamentos, a jovem colou-se ao corpo dele, acariciando-o com suas partes mais erógenas, num vaivém perfeitamente controlado, a região que denunciava o desejo de seu amante.

Ficaram naquela prática por longos minutos, até que a ruivinha, quase que descontrolada pela excitação e desejo, desceu da cama e ajoelhou-se aos pés de Harry, passando a desabotoar as calças deste que, com a respiração ofegante e o suor escorrendo pelo rosto, não sabia se impedia ou a ajudava na tarefa. Quando terminou de abrir o último fecho, a menina puxou a peça de roupa para baixo com certa violência, obrigando o outro a se levantar um pouco a fim de facilitar a empreitada, e continuou a puxá-la pelas pernas até arrancá-la completamente, juntamente com sua roupa íntima e meias, jogando-a para trás e deixando o futuro homem completamente nu. Só então ela pôde, finalmente, observar o corpo do bruxinho totalmente à mostra, como há muito havia sonhado e desejado, a garota então lançou um delicioso olhar malicioso para o parceiro, que não sabia se sorria ou se sentia vergonha, e passou a acariciar e a beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo, descobrindo-lhe a curvas e saliências, usualmente escondidas.

Agora era Harry quem gemia e gritava, enquanto acariciava os cabelos rubros da amante. Apesar dos dezessete anos incompletos, era a primeira vez que ele mantinha uma intimidade daquele nível com uma garota, sabia o que devia e o que podia ser feito, pelas conversas que mantinha com os colegas de Grifinória, em especial com os gêmeos Weasley, que tinham muita estória para contar, mas nada era parecido com aquilo que estava vivendo naquele momento. Nos breves momentos que tivera com Cho Chang, não conseguira relaxar nem tivera oportunidades para conhecê-la na intimidade. Já Rony contara que havia ido bem longe com a Lilá Brown, mas pelo que descreveu, nada se comparava ao que Gina estava fazendo com ele. Mas uma coisa ele sabia, pela experiência natural adquirida nos contatos com o próprio corpo desde os quinze anos, que era quando se aproximava o momento final e, quando sentiu que este momento se aproximava, segurou delicadamente a cabeça da menina e disse:

— Gi-Gina! Espere... espere um pouco!

Aparentemente compreendendo as palavras do rapaz, a estimulada garota levantou a cabeça e, enquanto enxugava parcialmente a boca com um gesto do braço, engatinhou por sobre o corpo do outro até alcançar seus lábios e tornar a beijá-los, muito excitada. Harry sentiu seu próprio gosto naquela língua habilidosa e se entregou novamente àquela rotina, enquanto puxava para baixo, eficientemente, a saia da menina, juntamente com sua lingerie. Quando as peças de roupa atingiram a altura de seus joelhos, Gina se inclinou e deitou-se no espaço vazio da cama ao seu lado, levantando graciosamente os pés para facilitar que seu parceiro terminasse de despi-la, o que Harry fez com grande rapidez, sendo agora a sua vez de atirar aquelas vestes o mais longe possível.

Harry não pôde deixar de arregalar os olhos e soltar um profundo suspiro ao visualizar ali, à sua frente, aquela visão divina e maravilhosa: Gina, completamente nua, deitada com os braços estirados para cima, ligeiramente arqueados, delineando uma espécie de moldura ao redor de sua cabeça, que tinha os cabelos sedosos e avermelhados espalhados ao seu redor, imitando uma aura de fogo, e com o rosto muito rosado, não sabia se pelo extremo estado de excitação em que se encontrava ou por um inesperado sentimento de vergonha, suas pernas se abriam graciosamente na altura dos quadris e se dobravam nos joelhos, podendo ser comparada à posição peculiar de uma rã, ao nadar. Harry mirou seu olhar naquele tufo de pêlos cor-de-sangue que se destacava naquela pele tão alva e, engatinhando por sobre aquele corpo tão desejado, imitando o gesto de há pouco de sua parceira, depositou-lhe um beijo ardente nos lábios, passando a seguir a beijar-lhe uma das orelhas, aplicando-lhe pequenas mordidelas no lóbulo e, às vezes, enfiando a língua quente em seu ouvido.

A menina demonstrava estar apreciando muito aqueles carinhos, soltando pequenos gemidos e contorcendo seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que sua pele ficava toda arrepiada.

— Huummm, Harry... que gostoso! – sussurrou quando sentiu seu pescoço ser o alvo das carícias do rapaz, logo após ter abandonado sua orelha, ela aproveitava para massagear a barriga das pernas do parceiro com as solas delicadas de seus pés ao mesmo tempo em que passava levemente as unhas de suas mãos nas costas dele, instigando-o.

Em seguida, ele desceu a boca por seu peito, onde pôde detectar algumas sardas que lhe davam um charme todo especial, e voltou a saciar-se naquele apetitoso par de seios rosados. A menina agora passava as mãos pelos cabelos selvagens do outro, e os peitos de seus pés se aventuravam pelo traseiro do bruxinho. Mas ele não se deteve por muito tempo naqueles montículos saborosos, e continuou a descer seus lábios até o umbigo da jovem onde, além de lamber e beijá-la, também esfregou seu rosto e cabelos, sentindo-se muito bem em fazer isto, concorrentemente, suas mãos iam descendo pela cintura e quadris da amante até atingirem suas coxas.

— Aaaiii, Harry... meu amor... – sussurrou novamente a bruxinha, percebendo um tremor mais acentuado em seu corpo, possivelmente pressentindo a proximidade da sua região mais erógena.

Nesse momento, ele ergueu levemente a cabeça para admirar o monte de Vênus da garota, rubro como uma floresta em chamas, percebeu que ela largara novamente os braços na cama, ao redor da cabeça, e mantinha os olhos fechados, como se tivesse perdido os sentidos, apoiara seus pés no colchão, permanecendo com os joelhos dobrados e deixando entre as duas pernas o espaço suficiente para o garoto se deliciar, entregando-se totalmente àquelas carícias.

Harry encostou o rosto em seus pêlos, sentindo o cheiro gostoso da menina, em seguida esfregou novamente o rosto e cabelos na parte interna de suas coxas.

— Aaaiii... Harry... huummm... que delícia... – gemeu a feiticeira, abrindo ainda mais o ângulo de suas pernas e apoiando seus delicados "pezinhos" nos ombros do parceiro.

Gina continuava a gemer de prazer, chegando a dizer algumas palavras desconexas, o menino passara os braços por baixo de suas pernas e segurava suas coxas com firmeza, a fim de evitar que ela o atirasse longe naquele frenesi, uma vez que a menina não conseguia mais controlar a força que seus pés faziam nos ombros do outro.

Então, sentindo que o controle sobre certos elementos de seu corpo estava no limite, Harry abandonou aquela carícia tão pessoal e, afastando delicadamente as pernas da ruivinha, engatinhou novamente sobre ela, chegando a quase encostar nela suas partes mais íntimas, agora desnudas, percebendo um forte tremor percorrer todo o corpo de sua amada, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua respiração tornava-se extremamente ofegante.

Mas o rapaz não deu seqüência ao que seu íntimo desejava tão ardentemente, ao invés disso, aproximou seu rosto ao dela e depositou-lhe um outro longo beijo apaixonado, fazendo com que agora fosse ela quem sentisse seu próprio gosto na saliva dele, às vezes o sentia tocar levemente o seu amor nas partes lubrificadas dela, o que fazia com que a menina desse pequenos saltos de euforia. Então, ele soltou-se de seus lábios e, olhando profundamente dentro de seus olhos, disse:

— Gina, você têm certeza?

A menina soltou um delicioso sorriso, meio que atrapalhado por sua respiração acelerada e, ao mesmo tempo em que levantava ligeiramente as duas pernas e tocava os quadris do outro delicadamente com seus calcanhares, ela respondeu:

— C-claro que t-tenho Harry! – agora era ela quem gaguejava – É o que desejo, e estou preparada para isso!

— Certo! Mas... tem mais uma coisa que eu quero te falar... antes de... Gina, eu te amo!

— Eu sei, meu amor! – disse a ruivinha com os olhos marejados – Eu sempre soube! – e agarrou seu pescoço, aplicando-lhe outro longo beijo, ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava seus pés por trás do corpo do rapaz e forçava seu corpo para baixo, em direção a ela.

Harry cedeu e deitou-se sobre a bruxinha, tateando pelo corpo dela, até sentir a região tão desejada, muito umedecida, então, suavemente foi se encaixando em seu corpo, procurando não forçar muito para não machucá-la, e deu início ao ato esperado por tanto tempo, a entrega de ambos ao amor, o resultado da paixão recíproca que emanava de seus corpos. O bruxo a possuía, com firmeza e suavidade ao mesmo tempo, enquanto lhe beijava a boca e pescoço alternadamente, passando suas mãos pelas suas coxas, quadris e cintura. Já a caçulinha Weasley, cruzara suas pernas por trás do seu homem, acariciando-lhe as costas e nuca com as mãos, enquanto intercalava beijos em sua boca e em suas orelhas. Eles eram um só, afinal, um completava o outro e nada mais existia, nada mais importava, a relação era perfeita.

— Aaaiii... meu amor... que bom... que gostoso... – gemia ela, apreciando ao extremo aquele vaivém prazeroso que o seu parceiro realizava em seu interior.

Ficaram longos minutos entregues àquela atividade intensa e indescritível, trocando palavras carinhosas e aperfeiçoando seu posicionamento, a fim de ampliar ao máximo as saborosas sensações experimentadas. Então, aquela adorável garotinha que Harry conhecera há quase seis anos atrás na estação de King's Cross, começou a sentir uma sensação de prazer, muito intensa e acima do normal, espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, começando pelas pontas dos pés, que ficaram formigando, e subindo rapidamente até a cabeça, resultando num pico de extremo gozo, em que não pôde evitar soltar pequenos e estridentes gritos de prazer e, logo em seguida, passando a sentir uma ligeira sensação de torpor por todo o corpo: a pequena Gina voara tão alto que alcançara as estrelas.

Harry, ao perceber a sensação de prazer que dominava a ruivinha, não conseguiu mais se conter e entregou-se também àquela viagem deliciosa, que desejava que não terminasse nunca, misturando seus urros de prazer com os gritos e gemidos da menina.

Após alguns instantes, em que permaneceram colados um ao outro, muito ofegantes e quase desfalecidos, Harry levantou a cabeça e mirou os olhos de sua amada e, sem conseguir se conter começou a rir, de êxtase, de alegria. Gina entendeu seu sentimento e, como se tivesse sido contagiada, começou a rir também.

Ficaram ali largados durante alguns longos minutos, trocando carícias e fazendo juras de amor um ao outro, até que o bruxinho retirou-se e sentou a seu lado para olhar melhor, e com mais calma, aquele corpo delicioso que agora lhe pertencia. Gina enrubesceu um pouco, agora que seu fogo havia sido apagado, e se sentou também, arrastando-se até a cabeceira da cama e recostando-se nela.

Então a menina percebeu o olhar aflito de Harry fixar-se nos lençóis onde havia uma pequena mancha de sangue.

— Eu a machuquei? – perguntou ele, assustado – M-mas... eu tive tanto cuidado!

— Não, bobinho! – disse acariciando seu rosto – É que... foi a minha primeira vez! – e enrubesceu mais ainda.

O Menino-Que-Sobreviveu abraçou-a comovido e lhe depositou um beijo na testa, dizendo em seguida:

— Foi a minha primeira vez, também!

— Jura? – ela fez uma expressão meio que de incredulidade, meio que de satisfação, ele fez que sim com a cabeça – Nem para isso aquela vaca da Cho lhe serviu?

O rapaz a agarrou todo sorridente, era bom ter a personalidade forte da saliente menina de volta, mas ele preferia a ruivinha com a sua pele de amante, era muito mais apetitosa.

Os dois ficaram mais algum tempo a se acariciar e a descobrir seus corpos, até que, julgando que alguém pudesse chegar, se vestiram e desceram para a cozinha onde, após reporem as energias gastas durante a manhã, se instalaram no sofá da sala e ficaram namorando, até que o restante da família retornasse para A Toca. Aguardariam, agora, uma nova oportunidade para levarem o amor que carregavam no peito, aos seus deliciosos prazeres físicos mais extremos.

**FIM**


End file.
